Poradnik:Solucja do gry Oblivion
W tym poradniku znajdziesz sposób przejścia gry The Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion. Tutaj znajduje się wyłącznie opis wątku głównego. Szkolenie Na początku stwórz postać (więcej informacji, jak to zrobić). Później podejdź do gry i posłuchaj złośliwości Valena Dretha - dunmerskiego towarzysza niedoli. Gdy usłyszysz kroki i rozkaz cofnięcia się pod ścianę, wykonaj go. Naszymi gośćmi są cesarz Uriel Septim VII i trójka Ostrzy: Kapitan Renault, Baurus i Glenroy. Okazuje się, że przez naszą celę prowadzi droga ucieczki z Imperial City. Po rozmowie z cesarzem idziemy za nimi (Kapitan Renault zostanie za chwilę zabita). Zabieramy z jej ciała miecze: stalowy i akavirską katanę. Uriel z Baurusem i Glenroyem przejdą przez drzwi, zostawiając nas "na lodzie". Za chwilę ścianę obok rozwalą szczury - zabijamy je, bierzemy ze skrzyni wszystko, co cenne i zabieramy z ciała szamana klucz. Po przejściu przez drzwi znajdziesz się w Cesarskich Lochach. Będzie tam parę szczurów, i pierwszy przeciwnik, którego można nazwać "groźnym" - zombie, ale ich pokonanie nie powinno sprawić wielkiej trudności. Na końcu strefy są drzwi. Przechodzimy przez nie i jesteśmy w Naturalnych Pieczarach. Znajdziesz kilka goblinów, szczury i goblińską czarownicę uzbrojoną w kostur goblina szamana. (Szczury można wypuścić, będą biły się z goblinami.) Uwaga na pułapkę - gdy dojdziesz do stosu drewna, zepchnij je - zabije ono wrogów, a Ty nie musisz walczyć. Po pokonaniu Naturalnych Pieczar, kolejne drzwi zaprowadzą cię do 4. strefy - Cesarskich Podziemi. Ponownie spotkasz władcę i Ostrza. Zaatakują was skrytobójcy. Cesarz zdecyduje się nam zaufać i poprosi o wybór znaku zodiaku. Dojdziecie do Sanktuarium - przedostatniej strefy. Przejście do kanałów jest jednak zamknięte. Widać jednak boczny korytarz. Baurus każe nam chronić cesarza, a sam walczy z napastnikami. (W międzyczasie Glenroy ginie.) Cesarz wręcza nam Amulet Królów i zleca dostarczenie do Jauffre. Zaraz potem zostaje zabity przez zamachowca. Po zabójstwie cesarza Baurus każe nam wybrać klasę i wręcza klucz od kanałów. Ostatnia, szósta strefa to kilka krabów, szczurów i goblinów. Na jej końcu są drzwi na zewnątrz Przed wyjściem zapisz grę - możesz rozpoczynać grę od tego momentu, ponieważ wtedy jeszcze raz masz możliwość edycji postaci. Dostarcz Amulet To zadanie jest dziecinnie proste. Po wyjściu na powierzchnię należy udać się do opactwa, położonego niedaleko Chorrol (można się tam od razu przeteleportować bez odkrywania miejsca - jest automatycznie odkryte, tak samo, jak wszystkie miasta). Po przybyciu wejdź do środka i porozmawiaj z Jauffre. Zleci on zadanie Odszukaj spadkobiercę. Nieważne, jak poprowadzisz dialog - popytaj się o wszystko, a na końcu zapytaj o pomoc. Dostaniesz lekką i ciężką zbroję.Może przeciążyć postać! W razie przeciążenia użyj kodu tgm na nieśmiertelność - usuwa on też obciążenie.. Odszukaj spadkobiercę Pomoc Po rozmowie z Jauffre idź do brata Pinera - da on książkę "Wypaczenie na Zachodzie" (przeczytanie da 1 punkt do Bloku). Stamtąd udaj się do opata Maborela, który da nam konia. Konia od opata nie zaleca się brać. Jest to najsłabszy rodzaj, choć za darmo. Jednak za 5000 złota można kupić najlepszego. Można użyć kodu na złoto. Na końcu idź do Eronora - wręczy on nam młotek płatnerski. Właściwa część zadania Później udaj się do Kvatch Dobrze będzie wzmocnić postać przed wyprawą. - na miejscu okaże się, że miasto jest całkowicie spalone, a dostępu broni doń Brama Otchłani. Omiń ją i wejdź do zrujnowanego miasta. W kaplicy porozmawiaj z Martinem i zaproponuj mu podróż do Opactwa Weynon. Odmówi, ponieważ Brama Otchłani wciąż zagraża ludziom z katedry. Należy zamknąć Wrota. Przełamanie oblężenia Kvatch Cofnij się do bramy i porozmawiaj z Savlianem Matiusem - kapitanem straży miejskiej. Zaproponuj pomoc i wejdź do Otchłani. Po lewej znajdziesz Ilenda Voniusa, strażnika miejskiego. Oddeleguj go do Savliana, a sam przejdź przez bramę i wejdź do wieży - dokładniej do Krwawej Uczty Możesz też użyć kodu tcl na latanie i przelecieć do mostu łączącego główną wieżę z Jatką Żniwiarza. Wejdź do Sal Rozdzierania, a następnie do wyższej części Krwawej Uczty. Potem wkrocz do Korytarzy Mrocznego Zbawienia i wydostań się na zewnątrz. Wąskim mostem przejdź do bocznej wieży o wdzięcznej nazwie Jatka Żniwiarza. Znajduje się tam, w klatce, strażnik miejski, Menien Goneld, z którym musisz pogadać. Zabij Strażnika Pieczęci i wróć do Korytarzy Mrocznego Zbawienia. Wyjdź do Krwawej Uczty i skieruj się w miejsce zwane Sigillum Sanguis (Krew Pieczęci). Weź Kamień Pieczęci Przy wielokrotnej aktywacji Kamienia można zebrać aż trzy sztuki, których można używać do zaklinania przedmiotów. Po paru chwilach pojawisz się przed bramą Kvatch. Pogadaj z Savlianem i wkrocz do miasta. Oczyśćcie południowy plac przed kaplicą i wejdź do środka (w kaplicy na razie nie rozmawiaj z Savlianem!). Odszukaj spadkobiercę, cz.2 Po wejściu do kaplicy znajdź brata Martina i porozmawiaj z nim - zgodzi się wyruszyć do Jauffre. Przeteleportuj się do opactwa. Od zakończenia tego questa bramy Otchłani pojawiają się w całym Cyrodiil. Opactwo Weynon Po przybyciu do Weynon, okazuje się, że jest atakowane. Opat Maborel zostaje zamordowany, a Jauffre jest w kaplicy. Na miejscu pokonujemy trzech agentów i rozmawiamy z Arcymistrzem OstrzyTak, Arcymistrz Ostrzy to tutaj Jauffre. Po wejściu do opactwa (tak, to ten sam budynek, gdzie dostarczyliśmy Amulet) idziemy na górę. W skrzyni nie ma Amuletu - został skradziony. Musimy wyruszyć do Świątyni Władcy Chmur - położonej nieopodal Brumy. Od tego zadania Opactwo Weynon jest nasze. Mnisi wyjeżdżają do Świątyni Władcy Chmur. Ścieżka Brzasku Musimy pojechać do Świątyni Władcy Chmur. Najprościej będzie szybką podróżą (miejsce jest od razu odkryte na naszej mapie). Po przybyciu oglądamy Cyrusa, otwierającego nam drzwi i salutę Ostrzy. Rozmawiamy z Martinem, a potem z Jauffre (zaoferuje członkostwo w Ostrzach - zgódź się, wtedy otrzymasz dość dobry miecz i dostęp do wszystkich dóbr warowni). Jauffre każe pogadać z Baurusem - jest w pensjonacie Luthera Brada w Imperial City. Usiądź koło członka Ostrzy i powiedz mu "Daj znak, a wyruszymy". W rogu Astav Wirich także wstanie i ruszy za Baurusem. Schodzimy na dół - Astav nas zaatakuje, a my musimy wziąć książkę "Komentarze Mitycznego Brzasku 1". Porozmawiaj z Baurusem (powie, że zamachowcami byli członkowie Mitycznego Brzasku), a odeśle cię do Tar-Meeny. Zapytaj się o Mityczny Brzask, Mankara Camorana i Komentarze. Tar-Meena da ci drugą książkę i każe iść do Phintiasa (księgarz w dzielnicy targowej) po pozostałe. Ma on trzecią książkę, ale zarezerwował ją Gwinas, leśny elf, przybyły z Puszczy Valen. Sposoby na zdobycie upragnionej księgi są trzy: *Zabicie Gwinasa - należy zapłacić 1040 grzywny i zdobędzie się niesławę. Niezalecane. *Kupienie książki od Phintiasa - musimy podnieść jego nastawienie (70 pkt. powinno wystarczyć) i kupić książkę za 100 sztuk złota. *Nastraszenie Gwinasa - najlepszy sposób. Gdy Bosmer kupi książkę, zagadujemy go i mówimy, że Mityczny Brzask jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Cesarza. Odda nam książkę za darmo i powie, gdzie umówił się ze Sponsorem. Idź do Baurusa i przekaż mu informacje. Każe ci iść za sobą przez kanały - na końcu drogi zdecyduj, czy będziesz rozmawiać ze Sponsorem, czy ochraniać Baurusa. Wybór nie ma wielkiego znaczenia - Sponsor i jego ludzie zorientują się prędzej czy później, że jest was dwóch i zaczną atakować. Zabij wszystkich - przy ciele Ravena Camorana znajdziesz 4. książkę i zaklęty pierścionek: Później idź do Tar-Meeny, a ona powie, że musi odczytać z ksiąg szyfr (pierwsze litery akapitów). Możesz samemu go odczytać, lub przychodzić do niej co 24 godz. po kawałek tekstu. Tak czy inaczej wyjdzie: ZIELON DROGA CESARZA, WIEZA DOTKNIE W POLUDNIE. Udaj się do Pałacu. O godzinie 12.00 w południe aktywuj Grobowiec Księcia Camarrila (na jednej ze ścian grobowca pojawi się mapa). Kaplica Dagona Po aktywacji na twojej mapie pojawi się kaplica Dagona (w jaskini). Najbliżej jest z Cheydinhal - wejdź do środka jaskini, a zagada cię odźwierny (pozwoli wejść). Po chwili zaczepi nas Postrach (wygląda rzeczywiście strasznie ;)). Każe oddać cały ekwipunek. W tym miejscu polecam użyć kodów: oddać mu cały dobytek, zabić go (komenda kill, zabrać nasze rzeczy i wskrzesić (komendą resurrect) - w przeciwnym razie walka będzie trudniejsza. Zaprowadzi nas do kaplicy, gdzie przemawia Mankar Camoran, z Amuletem Królów. Po chwili wnika do Raju, a do nas podchodzi jego córka Ruma. Każe nam zabić Jeeliusa - związanego Argonianina, leżącego na ołtarzu. Jeśli odmówimy - zaatakuje. Lepiej zgodzić się na to, uwolnić więźnia i ukraść Misterium Xarxesa (po to tu jesteśmy). W momencie zabrania Misterium, wszyscy członkowie Bractwa staną się przeciwnikami. Walka może być dosyć trudna (na początku należy zabić Postracha i odzyskać ekwipunek, chyba, że już go macie z użyciem kodów). Uciekamy do Świątyni, chroniąc Jeeliusa (aż do wyjścia - potem nauczy nas magii). W świątyni rozmawiamy z Baurusem (zwiększy umiejętności Ostrzy, Bloku i Ciężkiego Pancerza o 1 punkt). Idziemy do Martina oddać księgę. Szpiedzy Martin zleci nowe zadanie i każe pogadać z Jauffre. Ten odeśle nas do kapitana Steffana, który powie, że szpiedzy kręcą się koło kamienia runicznego około 8 wieczorem. Czekamy do 20.00 i idziemy pod kamień. Zabijamy agentkę/agentki (zależy, która się pojawi) i koniecznie bierzemy wszystkie klucze z ciał! Idź do Burda (kapitan straży w Brumie). Jeśli Jearl (jedna z agentek) nie żyje, pozwoli nam przeszukać jej dom, a jeśli żyje, powie, że szpiedzy używają jaskiń pod Brumą. Wejdź do domu Jearl (możesz ją tam spotkać, wtedy ją zabij), a następnie do piwnicy. Znajdziesz "Rozkazy Jearl". Przejdź do Jaskiń Brumy (Jearl być może tam jest) i po wyjściu na zewnątrz idź zameldować się do Jauffre. Krew Daedr Porozmawiaj z Martinem. Powie, że odczytał z księgi jeden z artefaktów potrzebnych do otwarcia Raju. ZASTANÓW SIĘ DOBRZE, KTÓRY MU DASZ! STRACISZ GO BEZPOWROTNIE! Jeśli tego nie zrobiłeś, wykonaj któreś zadanie daedryczne (nie musi być od Azury!) Moim zdaniem najlepiej dać Łabadżak (od Sheogoratha) - jest nieprzydatny. Uwaga! Od tego zadania możliwe jest rozpoczęcie zadania Hermaeus Mora, po wykonaniu zadań od 14 książąt, na 20 poziomie, i po zakończeniu questa Szpiedzy. Martin każe ci porozmawiać z Jauffre. Brama Brumy Mnich poinformuje nas, że koło Brumy otworzyła się brama Otchłani. Przy wschodniej bramie będzie Burd, z którym trzeba pogadać i zgłosić gotowość do walki. Wchodzimy do bramy i każemy Burdowi iść za nami. Główna wieża ma wdzięczną nazwę Kolec Furii. Musimy wejść do Sigillum Sanguis (na samej górze, najlepiej użyć kodu tcl, choć można też przejść przez Przeszywające Pomieszczenia i Zbawienie). W Sigillum powinien pojawić się za nami Burd - bierzemy kamień pieczęci i zamykamy Wrota. Uwaga! Wszystkie przestępstwa, popełnione w Otchłani (także przez stwory przywołane przez nas) są normalnie ścigane (za morderstwo grzywna 1000 septimów). Po zamknięciu Wrót rozmawiamy z Burdem i wracamy do Jauffre. Zleci nam zadanie. Sprzymierzeńcy dla Brumy To zadanie nie jest obowiązkowe (ale im więcej miast uratujesz, tym większa armia w wielkiej bitwie) - należy odwiedzić wszystkie miasta Cyrodiil, porozmawiać z władcami, zamknąć bramę otchłani i porozmawiać z władcami. Są 3 wyjątki: Kvatch, Imperial City i Cheydinhal. W Kvatch należy odbić zamek, w Imperial City, Kanclerz Ocato nic nie pomoże, a w Cheydinhal trzeba pogadać z mieszkańcami o wrotach otchłani i uratować syna hrabiego - Farwila Indarysa (dostaniemy 2 sławy i medalion z premią do retoryki). Po zaliczeniu wszystkich miast meldujemy się w Świątyni Władcy Chmur. Krew bogów Martin zdołał odkryć, czym jest drugi artefakt potrzebny do otwarcia portalu - jest nim zbroja Tibera Septima. Znajduje się w Sancre Tor, forcie pełnym nieumarłych. W środku spotkasz szkielet przeklętego Ostrza. Zabij go, a pojawi się duch Rielusa. Opowie ci on o Sancre Tor i klątwie, przez którą błąka się z trzema towarzyszami po ruinach. Przejdź do więzienia i pokonaj szkielet strażnika Kastava. Odbierz mu klucz - potem znajdziesz kolejnego przeklętego członka Ostrzy. Rób tak, jak przy Rielusie. Idź do Sali Sądu, będzie tam trzeci duch do uwolnienia. Ostatniego członka znajdziesz w katakumbach. Gdy uwolnisz wszystkie, idź do okrągłego hallu, a następnie do Grobowca Cesarzy Remańskich. Duchy rozproszą zaklęcie blokujące dostęp do zbroi - zabieramy ją i wracamy do Martina. Miscarcrand W czasie, gdy my walczyliśmy z nieumarłymi, Martin dowiedział się, czym jest kolejny artefakt. To Wielki Kamień Welkynd, w ruinach Miscarcrand (na zachód od Skingrad). Dostań się do Sel Vanua, a potem do Morimath - tam będzie Wielki Kamień Welkynd. Gdy go zabierzesz, zaatakuje cię silny licz - Król Miscarcrand w obstawie 2 zombie. Zabij całą trójkę i wyjdź z ruin nowym przejściem. Standardowo zamelduj się w Świątyni Władcy Chmur. Obrona Brumy Syn cesarza odczytał ostatni artefakt - jest nim Wielki Kamień Pieczęci. Marin każe ci porozmawiać z hrabiną Brumy, Nariną Carvain. Idź z nią do kaplicy i w środku wyraź gotowość (lub dokończ Sprzymierzeńców dla Brumy). Gdy ostatecznie się zdecydujesz, wyjdź z Martinem z kaplicy na pole bitwy. Chroń Martina (w czasie bitwy jest śmiertelny) - gdy uciekniesz z pola bitwy, lub Martin umrze - będziesz musiał wczytać grę. Wokół was otworzą się 3 bramy otchłani. Po chwili pojawią się Wielkie Wrota. Wielkie Wrota Z chwilą pojawienia się Wielkich Wrót wbiegnij do nich. Od tej chwili masz 13 minut na zamknięcie bramy (inaczej Martin polegnie). Zobaczysz wielką machinę oblężniczą - przesuwa się ona w kierunku Cyrodiil! Wchodź szybko do niższych wież, aby dostać się do Niszczyciela Światów. Zabij Strażnika Pieczęci (zabierając z jego ciała klucz) i dostań się przez Krypty Końca Czasów do Sigillum Sanguis. Bierz kamień pieczęci - Wielka Brama zostanie zamknięta! Na Tamriel zabij daedry (jeśli jeszcze jakieś pozostały), weź (zwykły) Kamień Pieczęci z Pełzacza (jest dość wysoko) i przekaż Martinowi Wielki Kamień Pieczęci. Raj Idź do Świątyni Władcy Chmur. Czeka tam Martin - wyraź gotowość do wejścia do Camorańskiego Raju. Po drugiej stronie zbierz lichor i ambrozję - bez dodatków występują one tylko tutaj! Skieruj się także na wschód - na którejś z wysepek zobaczysz kraba i skrzynię. Zabij kraba (ma jakiegoś fajnego itema, zwykle zaklęty miecz) i otwórz skrzynię (UWAGA! ZAWARTOŚĆ JEST BARDZO LOSOWA!). Wróć na ścieżkę - zobaczysz Kathuteta. Nawet nie rozmawiając z nim, zabij go i weź z ciała Okowy Wybrańców. Wejdź do Zalanej Groty, a pod koniec załóż Okowy - dzięki nim będziesz mógł przejść do drugiego poziomu jaskini, ale bez możliwości powrotu... Spotkasz Eldamila - zaoferuje swoją pomoc, toteż ją przyjmij. Jeśli coś mu się stanie - nie martw się, on się odradza :). Po chwili dojdziecie do klatki - mamy tam wejść, ale nic nam się nie stanie - klatka będzie tuż nad lawą. Po przejściu do trzeciej i ostatniej strefy Eldamil zdejmie nam okowy. Musimy wyjść do Raju. Na zewnątrz będą Raven i Ruma Camoran. Zabijaj ich, bierz cenne itemy, a oni i tak się odrodzą. Rób tak do przeciążenia postaci ;). W tej części Raju rośnie też najwięcej kwiecia many i różnych dosyć rzadkich roślin. Pozbieraj, co się da i wejdź do Carac Agaialor. Mankar zacznie przemowę - my bez ceregieli zabijamy go, bierzemy jego szatę i Amulet Królów, rzeczy ze zwłok jego dzieci - zaraz zostajemy przeteleportowani do Martina (Raj się rozpadł). Ze zdobytym Amuletem rozmawiamy z Martinem. Światło Smoczych Ogni Musimy zapalić Smocze Ognie w Imperial City. Idziemy do Pałacu i Kanclerza Ocato. W czasie rozmowy z Kanclerzem, miasto zostaje zaatakowane. Biegniemy do dzielnicy świątynnej, aby zobaczyć Mehrunesa Dagona (Martin znowu jest śmiertelny). W świątyni Jedynego Martin rozmawia z nami ostatni raz. Później jest scena pokonania Dagona (Martin jest avatarem Akatosha) i filmik o Martinie. Kanclerz Ocato wpada do świątyni i gratuluje zwycięstwa - ale znowu zapanowało bezkrólewie. On chyba jednak się tym nie przejmuje i nadaje nam tytuł Czempiona Cyrodiil. Po zrobieniu zadania wszyscy nas ubóstwiają ;). Pancerz cesarskiego smoka Po upływie 2 tyg. od rozmowy z Ocato, możemy odebrać pancerz Czempiona - identyczny z tym, który miał Martin w czasie bitwy pod Brumą. Normalnie ten pancerz nosi cesarz, ale my zasłużyliśmy się dla Cesarstwa na tyle, że możemy go mieć ;). Wszystkie części zbroi są dobrze zaklęte. Kategoria:The Elder Scrolls Kategoria:Solucje Kategoria:Poradniki